The over-arching goal of Core B is to assure optimal health and care of PPG animals to allow the Specific Aims of all projects to be achieved. Core B is a central element of this PPG as it is responsible for all aspects of the animal resource, specimen acquisition, performance of health assessments as well as collection of data for entry into the DR and aging database. To meet these goals, Core B has seven Specific Aims:[unreadable] 1. Provide daily care including veterinary and medical treatment as needed to assure health and well-being of all PPG animals. In this regard, Core B clearly defines study procedures that each animal will undergo.[unreadable] 2. Maintain nutritionally defined treatment groups. Our diets and indications for food allotment adjustments are clearly indicated.[unreadable] 3. Collect and dispense samples to the appropriate project of laboratory.[unreadable] 4. Conduct regular health assessments.[unreadable] 5. Coordinate transition from data collection to data entry.[unreadable] 6. Perform complete gross and microscopic study postmortem to document disease and cause of death, and procure and store tissues for future studies. Documentation of disease status and cause of death will be crucial to PPG long term goals. This requires thorough gross and microscopic evaluation.[unreadable] 7. Foster communication with the NIA calorie restriction group to explore potential areas of data sharing, and discuss disease and treatment issues.[unreadable]